¿Magia Navideña?
by dontworrybehappybabe
Summary: Dos de las peores cosas que pudieran pasarte según Edward era: 1. Estar solo. 1.1 Cáncer. 2. Y Quedarte estéril. Pero la Navidad. sabe como trabajar su magia. One-Shot


_Gracias por leer la historia, creo que sera ONE-SHOT. _

* * *

Oncología. Maldición.

Estaba tan deprimido...no, no estaba tan deprimido...solo triste, supongo.

Después que te operan de cáncer a la próstata y saber que a tus 32 años ya no tienes nada más de que temer debería ser una buena noticia, incluso para celebrarla con mis familiares. Los cuales, están disfrutando esta día juntos. Navidad.

Pf!. No siento la magia.

Pero siempre las buenas noticias traen consigo a las malas noticias. Como si fuesen un Ying-Yang. Luz y Oscuridad. Que iluso de mí, por creer en el karma.

Lo que me tenía tan triste, fue el saber que por efectos secundarios de la operación había quedado estéril...completamente estéril...¿Por que a mí?...

Justo, lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era formar mi propia familia.

El típico sueño americano.

Tenía la casa, el trabajo y el dinero.

Pero me faltaba lo más difícil.

Amar a alguien. De hecho aún la amaba. Había terminado con mi ex.

Pero por razones tontas, había conseguido el mejor trabajo de mi vida como neurólogo en un hospital en Chicago.

Pero Bella trabaja en Seattle. En el hospital donde nos conocimos.

Cuando dije "mejor oferta" era porque toda mi familia esta acá.

Y Bella era lo único que me retenía allá.

Ella en un acto noble terminó conmigo, convenciéndome que ya no me amaba después de los 6 años juntos en los que convivíamos.

Me lamento tanto a verla dejado ir. La extrañaba demasiado. ¿Como pude creer que ella ya no me amaba?

Estaba solo, y ella era mi cura. Aunque la Señora Shelly Cope, me había hablado sobre la adopción. Un tema que jamás había tomado en cuenta. Pero ahora lo estaba considerando seriamente.

-Edward, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estabas pensando. Te vas a deprimir- me avisó la Señora Cope, la enfermera encarga de revisarme. Porque hace unos días me quede pensando en Bella, y en los hijos que jamás tendríamos, si es que hubiera un "nos" en el futuro. Y me olvide de comer por dos días.

Me hizo mal.

Bajo mis niveles de glucosa y otras vitaminas.

-Bueno, Edward, que tengas una feliz navidad.- se despidió. Mientras se acomodaba su saco.

-Feliz Navidad, Shelly- le respondí apenas.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Shelly me lo alcanzó, y después desapareció de la casa.

-Aló- pregunté.

-¿Edward Cullen?

-¿Bella Swan?- ¡Oh por dios!. No podía creerlo Bella me estaba llamando. Estaba tan entusiasmado. Que empecé a recordar como nos conocimos. Nos pase la típica historia del chico geek y la chica libertina.

-Edward, ¿Como estas?- ¿Porque me estará llamando?. Dentro de mi ser, espero que esto sea una reconciliación. A la mierda el trabajo. Quería volver con ella.

-Mal- le respond{i con la verdad.

-Oh, cuánto lo lamento.- susurró- Si no sería mucho preguntar porqué...

-Me operaron. Tuve cáncer.- serio y un poco cortante. era la verdad. ¿Que más le podía decir?. No pensaba negar nada u ocultar algo al amor de mi vida.

-Edward, me alegró que lo hayas superado.- No tanto pensé.

-Bella. Después de dos años que me llamas. ¿Que sucede?. ¿Necesitas algo?... Pídemelo y yo te lo haré- Eso era verdad.

-Edward. Estoy en Chicago. Intenté guiarme de la dirección que Alice me dio. Pero creo que me perdí un poco.- me lo dijo tan rápido que mi cerebro hizo doble esfuerzo para captar el significado de sus palabras. Ella estaba aquí por navidad.

-Yo te guió...- antes que pudiera terminar de explicarme.

Ella me dijo- Escúchame antes- sonó seria, como si se tratase de algo de suma importancia- Tengo que presentarte algo de suma importancia. Si decides no ser parte de ...esto. Te dejaré y no volveré a buscarte.

-Bella,sea lo que sea, no me importa. Yo...-te amo quise decirle- Yo te extraño.- ella suspiró.

-¿Me das la dirección?.

-¿Mas o menos te ubicas donde estas?.

-Bueno, hay un cine. Es el cine. "Eclipse of the Heart".

-Bella, sigue caminando dos cuadras. La casa blanca. Es la mía. Solo toca el timbre, yo te abriré.

-Edward, hay muchas casa.

-Créeme, que la mía se diferencia de ...la más grande.

-Oh. Bueno, te veré dentro de 15 minutos.- Y colgó. ¿15 minutos?. Creo que yo mismo, caminando cojeando. La hago en 6 minutos.

¿Que la estará haciendo demorar?.

Me puse mi bufanda, y un saco enorme sobre el camisón del hospital. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, y me senté sobre un sofá de cuero negro. Listo para esperar. Aunque podría ofrecerle algo caliente para beber. También estuve pensando, si dormiría conmigo. Si pasaríamos más que un simple saludo. O tal vez prefiera el cuarto de huéspedes.

El timbre tocó. ¿Quince minutos?. Creo que lo izó en 9.

Me levanté. Me acerqué nervioso a la manija de la puerta.

Habían sido dos largos y duros años. Tiempo de dejar esos años atrás. Como si jamás hubieran existido.

Abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba Bella, como la recordaba. Hermosa, aunque esta imagen la mostraba más curvilínea. No me di cuenta que detrás de ella.

Habían dos cochecitos dobles. Y en cada uno había un bebé pequeñito durmiendo.

-Tuve embarazo múltiple-susurró. Para luego agregar- Son nuestros.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Lágrimas de alegría. Euforia ¿Tal vez?. No me pude contener y la abracé. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Nacieron el día de tu cumpleaños.- me susurró y después de romper el abrazo la ayude a empujar los coches dentro de la casa.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho.- le dije.

-Lo siento- me susurró de nuevo y se veía la tristeza escrita sobre toda su cara. De repente su cara se ilumino como los árboles navideños encendidos.- ¿Quieres que te los presenté?- me preguntó.

-Si.

-La de chompa amarilla es Nessa Rosie. Es idéntica a ti. Luego a su derecha, con la chalina lila está Alicia Marie que también se parece mucho a ti solo que tiene mis mejillas y mis pecas.- dijo sonriente. Eran nuestros hijos. Obviamente lo decía en una forma muy orgullosa.- En el otro cochecito, de gorra roja esta la señorita Elizabeth Esmé, debo decirte que al principio me preocupe por el color de la iris. Pero el doctor me dijo que probablemente, sus ojos serían de color pardo. Tu sabes entre marón y verde. Y yo que pensaba que era una enfermedad. ¡Que tonta!. Por último, el que tiene el carrito verde en su colcha, es el pequeño Anthony Patrick. Que es un mini Bella.

Alegría.

Júbilo.

Rebosaba en mí.

En los ojos de bella, también pude identificar los mismos sentimientos.

¿Como lo sabía? No tenía idea. Pero estaba seguro, al igual que esos dos años, no habían apagado la llama en mi corazón que ardía por Bella.

Nos abrazamos.

Deje ligeros besos por su rostro.

Y ella sujetó nuestras manos fuertemente.

El pasado, era el pasado. Ahora nos tocaba disfrutar de nuestros hijos, y por supuesto lucharía por el amor de Bella.

Porque también anhelaba de su compañía.

Sentía la magia alrededor.

Todo lo que me había sucedido. No me afectaba.

Mi familia tenía razón. ¿Acaso se podía desear por algún mejor regalo?.

Era Navidad.

Se sentía como si la magia nos rodeada


End file.
